


Do Me Wrong

by alwayseven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a 1dkinkmeme prompt: "Can someone please write a fic where Niall is a total sex god and just pleasures the shit out of some girl? I'm so sick of reading awkward!virgin!Niall fics. Sexgod!Niall needs some proper representation!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1dkinkmeme prompt: "Can someone please write a fic where Niall is a total sex god and just pleasures the shit out of some girl? I'm so sick of reading awkward!virgin!Niall fics. Sexgod!Niall needs some proper representation!"

He's not her first choice - she was hoping for a fuck from Zayn or Harry - but she's thinking of reconsidering. It’s a sweet fantasy, the idea of being his first, the one to take Niall Horan’s virginity. 

She figures out pretty quickly that Niall's been playing the fans, they all have. 'Virgin' couldn't be further from the truth. 

He doesn't say much but the way he's looking at her feels like the filthiest dirty talk, this wicked gleam in his eyes, his plush mouth bitten pink and swollen, sloppy from their making out. 

She's wet when he slides a finger down, gathering it on his finger and dragging it back up to circle her clit.

"Oh, Jesus," she groans, curling her fingers in his hair and clinging. 

He pushes her thighs open, palms her cunt and flashes a dark, promising grin before he ducks between her legs. 

Shit, he’s got a mouth on him, and he knows how to use it. She pushes both hands into his hair and holds him there, lets her thighs fall open obscenely and pushes her hips up into his mouth. He works his tongue around her clit, sucks it between his lips. She wonders where the hell a boy like him learned to eat pussy like this. 

He pokes his head up between her legs, mouth used, face flushed. His hair is falling in his eyes. He gives her the dirtiest grin, says “c’mon, love, come on my tongue.” He ducks back down, presses his face against her and gets two fingers shoved up inside her where she’s ready, waiting to be fucked. She groans and arches up into it, tugging harder because she can, because she’s letting him and he’s just taking it. He fucks her with his fingers like he knows what he’s doing and she comes, flooding his tongue. 

He doesn’t give her a second to come down. He’s got his dick out, pants just barely undone and he makes a space for himself, kneeling. She hasn’t caught her breath, still shaking, tremors in her thighs, when he grips her by the knee, pushes it to her chest and slides all the way home in one go. 

“Oh shit, please,” she gasps. She digs her teeth into her lower lip and raises her arms up over her head to cling to the bed. 

At this point she’s just panting, her face turned into the pillow to keep from begging. She comes almost immediately, and she’s on the verge of another, from the way he holds himself above her, hands pressing her wrists to the bed and working his hips like he’s spent a lifetime perfecting his rhythm. 

He grips her jaw and kisses her hard. She sucks on his tongue, panting as she can feel it building again. “Oh god, oh fuck, you fucking know what you’re doing,” she groans, flexing her hands under his weight holding her down.

Something shifts in him, her words spurring him on. He shifts back to get a good look at her, moves a hand around her neck, fingers in her hair. “Surprised, sweetheart? I know what people say, what people think about me. No one expects a boy who looks like me to get pussy like yours.” 

She gasps, the words sliding down her. It’s the truth. Hell, she thought the same thing not more than an hour ago. 

There’s something pushing through the haze of sex, something important. It comes to her suddenly, too late. He’s not wearing a condom. He’s watching her face, she sees the gleam in his eyes when she catches on. He’s filling her with his spunk and she’s on the verge of coming from the feeling alone, the knowledge that she let One Direction’s not-so-virginal babyface fuck her bare. 

He pulls out and she can feel it all. She clamps her thighs together and groans at all that slickness dripping out of her. 

“Not done yet,” he mumbles. He pushes her thighs wide, holds her knee to the bed. He uses thumb and forefinger of his free hand to hold her open. She’s tender, the beginnings of a soreness building, so fucking sensitive. He ignores the way she twitches when he tongues her clit, slides his tongue down and licks at her. He’s sloppy with it, these nasty noises filling the room as he sucks his come out of her. She twitches when he tongues her clit, laps at it, catches it between his lips. 

Her orgasm is more intense this time, all those nerves on edge, this rush that has her convulsing as she pulls at his hair. She doesn’t know if she’s trying to push him away or get him closer. He keeps licking at her until she’s too sensitive and squirms, trying to close her legs. 

He nips at the skin on the inside of her thigh and then he’s moving up her body, straddling her until his cock is bumping her chin. He’s hard still, wet and slick, their mingled come on his skin. She can smell the sex on him, she can smell _herself_ on him and she’s so wet for him, for this.

“Be polite,” he tells her, smiling almost gently at her. He has a sweet face, an angelic face. How fucking raunchy, that baby face smeared with her come, his eyes dark, his hair mussed. 

He grips himself and rubs the head of his dick at her lips, slicking her mouth. 

He’s hard still, and he pushes his cock between her lips, holding her head up off the pillows. 

“Go slow,” he tells her, looking down at her. He brushes her sweat damp hair off her forehead. “I’ve got all night.”


End file.
